


Stop all the clocks

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Community: crack_and_roll, Established Relationship, Funeral, Future Fic, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cielo está azul esa mañana, limpio de nubes, pero los rayos de sol eran pálidos. [Hecho para el Reto "Funeral Blues" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop all the clocks

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 16-06-2012. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Funeral Blues](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/272145.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> El párrafo del principio y el título del fic están cogidos del poema (por el cual se basa este reto) [Funeral Blues](http://www.cuak.com/cine-y-literatura/funeral-blues-poema-de-w-h-auden-4-bodas-y-un-funeral/)

 

 _“He was my North, my South, my East and West,_  
 _My working week and my Sunday rest,_  
 _My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_  
 _I thought that love would last forever:  I was wrong_ ”

**Funeral Blues – W. H. Auden**

 

El cielo está azul esa mañana, limpio de nubes, pero los rayos de sol eran pálidos.

 

Dave ni siquiera se percata de ello. Si lo hiciera, lo odiaría, por supuesto. La ironía de una apacible mañana en tan terrible, devastador día.

 

Kurt odia ese día, con su sol y sus pájaros cantando. Sus ojos rojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol miran al cielo con odio y debe contener un gruñido de rabia. Blaine odia ese día, y él no suele odiar nada en concreto, y mira al cielo deseando que se cubra de nubes negras.

 

Pero Dave no está atento a ello. Dave, sentado entre Blaine y Kurt, hombros caídos con el peso de toda su vida encima. Treinta y dos años. No parece mucho. No en ese momento.

 

Pero pesan como lápidas. Como la lápida que dentro de poco tendrá Sebastian.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-Déjame sitio- ordena Sebastian buscando más hueco en el sofá. El bol de palomitas en una mano y el mando en la otra. Se acurruca a su lado y Dave le pasa el brazo por los hombros. No le importa que le clave un poco las huesudas rodillas en el costado.

 

Enciende la televisión con una sonrisa. El partido de hockey aún no ha empezado, pero falta poco. Sebastian se acurruca más.

-Me quedaré dormido a la mitad- advierte. 

-Te encanta el hockey.

-No, lo odio. Sólo lo veo por ti, porque soy un novio estupendo y benevolente.

-No, te encanta pero quieres hacerme creer que lo odias para luego usarlo como carta de chantaje para que veamos reposiciones de “Sexo en Nueva York”

 

Sebastian levanta la cara para mirarlo con una ceja alzada, entre divertido y sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo me conoces tan bien?

-Desde que vivimos juntos, tonto.

-Vaya…- Sebastian se acurruca más y pasa las piernas por encima de su regazo. – Y si sabias donde te estabas metiendo, ¿cómo es que aceptaste?

-Porque obviamente soy idiota.

 

Sebastian sonríe de manera amplia y le besa lentamente.

-Sí, lo eres.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Hay gente. Hay bastante gente, mucha más gente de la que Sebastian hubiera sido capaz de creer que fuera a su funeral. Prácticamente todos lloran o sollozan. Unos más que otros, de manera más discreta o de manera más escandalosa.

 

Dave sabe que él no se lo hubiera siquiera imaginado. Sebastian siempre es (era, se recuerda. Y su corazón siente una dolorosa punzada ante la corrección) tan desconfiado. Esperando lo peor de las personas, incluyendo sus amigos.

 

A veces hasta del mismo Dave.

 

Pero a él no le importa. No le importaba. Porque siempre resultaba divertido demostrarle lo contrario una y otra vez y ver su cara de sorpresa ante un gesto altruista, fuera de quien fuera.

 

Ahora Dave no vería nunca más esa expresión, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca casi formando una “o” perfecta.

 

Dolía demasiado.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La cena siempre huele muy bien. Sebastian se mueve por la cocina con gracia, casi de manera despreocupada, y corta en trozos un pimiento o remueve una crema de calabaza.

-¿Qué has preparado esta noche?- pregunta Dave, acercándose. Su pelo sigue algo húmedo tras la ducha y gotea contra la camiseta gris de Sebastian cuando lo abraza por la espalda y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

-Algo que no va a gustarte. Sano, con nutrientes y que no está rebozado.

-Sabes que hablas como Kurt, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que puedo mandarte a dormir al sofá por decir eso, ¿verdad?

 

Dave se ríe, con una carcajada suave. Se siente feliz. Le ha costado años poder identificar ese sentimiento. Para sentirlo.

Es bastante increíble.

-Te quiero- dice, bajo. Casi más para él que para sí.

 

Sebastian está removiendo la crema cinco minutos antes de contestar incluso más bajo que él.

-Yo también.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Cuando bajan el ataúd, los sollozos se hacen más fuertes. Dave diferencia los de la madre de Sebastian, dolorosos y algo agudos, como si se ahogara, sobre otros como los de Trent, bajos y discretos.

 

Nota alguna mano en su hombro, un apretón de consuelo, pero Dave no se mueve. En alguna parte de su cabeza sabe que está siendo desconsiderado, obtuso. Pero todo resulta tan terriblemente extraño. Su mente no puede salir de ese entumecimiento. Sólo puede estar atento a una sola cosa.

 

Y es que hace exactamente tres días y dos horas que un conductor borracho ha atropellado a Sebastian, matándole en el acto. Que Sebastian, su Sebastian, está muerto. Que nunca volvería a su casa con él.

 

Así que no, Dave no puede pensar mucho más allá de eso.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Las respiraciones siguen agitadas. Resoplan como caballos desbocados, uno encima de otro. Las pieles resbalan por el sudor y la mano de Dave, grande y algo áspera, acaricia el muslo de Sebastian distraídamente mientras intenta que su cerebro funcione después del orgasmo. El más delgado se deja caer sobre su pecho para descansar.

-Ey- le dice con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ey- contesta. –Me parece que nos hacemos viejos.

-Habla por ti, grandullón- bosteza ruidosamente y cierra los ojos. –Yo estoy en perfecta forma.

-Creído- responde, abrazándole.

 

Están a punto de caer dormidos. Puede que Sebastian incluso creyera que estuviera dormido. O puede que aun fuera influencia de lo que acababan de hacer, porque su voz suena relajada, sólo un murmullo.

-Me encanta esto. Contigo.

Dave sonríe.

-Y a mí.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Poco a poco la ceremonia termina. La gente se despide, con lágrimas y palabras de aliento para la familia. Pero Dave no se mueve, hasta que al final sólo quedan Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Quieres que… te llevemos a casa o…?- pregunta el más bajo.

-No, yo… Voy a quedarme un poco más.- habla. Es la primera vez que ha hablado en toda la mañana y casi no reconoce su voz, tan baja y ronca.

 

Se miran entre ellos y Kurt suspira.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, a cualquier hora, llámanos. Por favor.

 

Asiente, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Espera hasta que se van alejando a paso lento y no tiene que girarse para saber que se van cogidos de la mano. Realmente no necesita verlo.

 

Se acerca hacia la tumba, tan nueva que resulta aún más devastador. Sabe que ahora debe despedirse. Debe de decir algo profundo, llorar (aunque no ha dejado de hacerlo no desde que le dieron la noticia. Lágrimas silenciosas por fuera y por dentro) pero no puede. No le salen las palabras.

 

Se frota las muñecas con insistencia. Un tic que tiene desde la adolescencia.

 

-Ey…- susurra al final, sentándose en la hierba. –Sé que no querrías esto, pero creo que me voy a quedar un poco más contigo.

 

Es una mañana limpia, con el cielo azul sin nubes y los rayos calentando poco a poco las piedras de las lápidas. Una bonita mañana en un terrible día.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo muchas quejas de como me quedó, excepto por la pena que da (Pero era lo que pedía el reto, not my fault). Me gusta bastante esta pareja y ojalá os guste por aquí.
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
